O Exame de condução
by Kaira Kon
Summary: Tyson faz 16 e resolve tirar a carta de condução. Será que vai conseguir e como vão reagir os restantes BladeBreakers. Não percam, a comédia mais estúpida e idiota que alguma vez já leram XD


'' O Exame de condução

Max: Parabéns Tyson! 3 – disse enquanto ele e os seus companheiros festejavam o 16º aniversário do Tyson

Tyson: Obrigados amigos – caminhou até a porta.

Ray: Hey, onde vais Ty?

Tyson: O meu teste de condução é hoje, lembras-te? – dito isto Kai levantou-se sem ninguém notar e foi para o seu quarto.

Kenny: O TEU QUÊ! – guinchou

Tyson: Eu já vos disse. Vou fazer o teste e tirar a minha carta de condução. – os seus colegas fizeram cara de assustados - Que mal tem isso? – perguntou e fechou a porta da casa dos BladeBreakers

Kenny: O que é que vamos fazer? – perguntou com medo

Ray: Pois, é que quando o Tyson conduz… ninguém está a salvo. – disse até que um estranho som o chamou a atenção

Max: Kai, o que estás a fazer? – gritou

Kai: A fechar-me a mim mesmo no meu quarto! Para estar a salvo do louco do Tyson! O que é que pensam que estou fazer? – de repente, paredes de Titânio começaram a descer e a cercar o quarto do Kai.

Ray/Max/Kenny: ESPERA POR NÓS! - gritaram enquanto corriam em direcção ao abrigo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Secretária: Seguinte! – gritou enquanto Tyson caminhou até ela – Nome, idade e B.I por favor

Tyson: Tyson, 16 anos e tome – entregou o B.I – Então, posso fazer o meu teste?

Secretária: Vai em frente até a 2ºporta depois virás a direita. – apontou. Tyson foi para onde ela indicou.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ray: Tens que nos deixar entrar! – gritou enquanto dava murros na porta de titânio. Não nos deixes morrer! Imagina, se o Tyson tirar a carta! Não vais poder competir no Campeonato Mundial sem uma equipa. Por isso ou nos deixas entrar ou nos morremos aqui fora!

Kai: Nem pensem que vou abrir a porta! Não com o Tyson ai fora a conduzir. Eu tenho amor a vida! Além disso se morrerem, arranjo outra equipa.

Ray/Max/Kenny: HEY! – gritaram ainda batendo na porta de titânio para tentar entrar

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tyson: Estou aqui.

Kira: Oi, eu sou a Kira e… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, AFASTA-TE DE MIM!- saiu da sala a correr.

Tyson: -.-U – depois de alguns minutes, outra mulher apareceu

Rianna: Desculpa o que se passou Tyson, é que a Kira tem tipo um ''problema'' contigo. Sem ofensa, é que ela viu-te na Tv e isso bastou para se assustar. – disse – eu sou a Rianna. Aqui está o resultado do teu teste escrito.

Tyson: Então, posso aprender a guiar?

Rianna: Sim, passaste o teste escrito, agora vamos para o carro.

Tyson: OK!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kenny: KAI, DEIXA-NOS ENTRAR!

Kai: NÃO, O TYSON POR ESTÁ ALTURA JÁ DEVE TER O CARRO!

Max: Vá lá!

Kai: NEM PENSEM!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rianna: TYSON, MAIS DEVAGAR! OLHA AQUELE CARRO. PARÁ. NÃO ACERTES NAQUELE HOMEM! Espera aí, aquele é o Johnny, esquece o que eu disse, atropela-o! – gritou

Tyson: O quê?

Rianna: ACERTA NELE! Ah, esquece já não vais a tempo. T.T

Tyson: E agora?

Rianna: Estaciona aqui para falarmos. – Tyson fez o que lhe foi dito – És muito bom a guiar **(Kaira: o.O?)**, além disso ias muito rápido e quase acertaste no Johnny, portanto, PARABÉNS, PASSASTE NO TESTE!

Tyson: FIXE!

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Max: KAI, DEIXA-NOS ENTRAR!

Kai: Por que haveria em de fazer isso?

Ray: Porque eu tenho o teu Dranzer XD.

Kai: O QUÊ! COMO? QUANDO?

Ray: Antes de te fechares no quarto. Eu pensei que irias dar falta disto portanto, tu sabes, ABRE A PORTA OU O PÁSSARO APANHA!

Kai: TU É QUE PEDISTE RAY, ISTO SIGNIFICA GUERRA! - abriu a porta

Ray: Acho que não. Obrigado por abrires a porta. – disse enquanto ele e os outros corriam para dentro do quarto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rianna: O que queres pôr na tua matrícula? Disseste que querias uma personalizada.

Tyson: I4GOT – respondeu **(Kaira: Se o Tyson conseguiu tirar a carta quer dizer…. Que ainda há esperança para mim XD)**

Rianna: Aqui estão os teus documentos, assina aqui.

Tyson: Fixe! – Obrigada de novo Sra. Rianna. Adeus. – saiu do edifício – O Q… - admirou-se quando viu à porta um carro novinho em folha. Caminhou até ele e leu um cartão que estava lá. _'' Parabéns míudo, aproveita o teu presenteie_ – Tyson olhou pelo janela e viu as chaves na ignição. – Obrigado Avô - Ele pensou que poderia usar bem o seu presente, então meteu-se dentro do carro. – Chegou a altura de ira para casa e contar as novidades! – pôs o carro a funcionar e dirigiu-se para casa, mas antes… - Awwww meu, a polícia T.T. Eu não fiz nada!

Polícia: Fez o quê?

Tyson: Oh nada, em que posso ajudá-lo?

Polícia: Documentos da viatura?

Tyson: Aqui está.

Policia: Obrigado. Agora qual é a sua matricula?

Tyson: I4GOT.

Polícia: Esqueceu-se! Meu jovem, não é altura para brincadeiras!

Tyson: I4GOT

Polícia: Pare de brincar.

Tyson: Eu já lhe disse! I4GOT, olhe – saiu do carro, foi para a parte de atrás e mostrou a matricula ao agente da policia.

Polícia: Oh. Desculpa lá o incómodo. – voltou para o seu carro de patrulha

Tyson: Policias T.T – voltou para o carro e dirigiu-se para casa. – Malta cheguei e adivi…. Hey, para onde foram todos o.O?


End file.
